Glee: Cherry (Mike & Rachel) Fanfiction
by rooroo46237
Summary: Rachel transfers to William McKinley High School. What happens when she makes a friend on her first day? Eventually Cherry. Puckleberry/Hummleberry/Faberry/Brittberry/Pezberr y/Berryford/Sanchel friendships. Finn bashing. If you like Finn then dont read. Contains rape and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee: Cherry Fanfcition**

**Chapter: 1**

**I don't own glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_It all started one morning when she woke up. She woke up at 4:30 a.m. to start her day. This is not abnormal for this girl. She wakes up at this time every day to exercise before she goes to school. The only thing she has to make sure of is that she doesn't wake her dads up. Yes, she has two gay dads. She doesn't care what anybody thinks of that because she loves them and they love her._

_ The first thing she did was get up out of her bed and pee. She then went to her closet and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a loose shirt with a star in the middle of it. Then she put her hair into a pigtail and put her sneakers on. After she was dressed to start her morning routine she headed out the door of her bedroom and down the stairs. _

_ Making sure not to make anybody up she opened the door to her home gym. __**(HER PARENTS ARE RICH BECAUSE OF THEIR SUCCESSFUL JOBS, SO THEY TEND TO SPOIL HER BECAUSE SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD)**__ She headed to her treadmill to do her daily 3 mile run. After she finished her run she went to the weights. She lifted 25 pounds for 10 minutes and then did some sit-ups and push-ups. The small girl did 50 sit-ups and 50 push-ups. After finishing her workout she went back upstairs to take a shower._

_ After taking a shower she got dressed in her signature short skirt and her animal sweeter and made her way downstairs for breakfast. When she got downstairs she noticed a note on the front door._

_**(Rachel,**_

_**Your dad and I had to leave during the night to go on a business trip. Sorry we couldn't be there for you first day at a new high school. We will see you in about 5-6 months. Love,**_

_**Daddy & Dad)**_

_Rachel sighed and made her way to the kitchen to make something to eat. After she ate it was time to go to school._

_The petite girl hopped into her mustang and drove to school. When she got there she pulled into a parking spot. She heard a bunch of guys whistling at her ride. The girls were whispering about her and her clothes. One guy with a Mohawk came up to her. _

"_Nice ride" he said and winked at her. _

_Rachel looked grossed out and he slapped her butt before walking away to his friends. His friends were all high fiving him and talking to him. Rachel just walked inside. The girl made her way to the principal's office. When she got there she knocked on his door and walked into his office. _

"_Hi, my name is Rachel Berry. I'm new. I came to pick up my textbooks, schedule, and locker information." She said and smiled at the man in front of her._

"_Ah… Yes. Hello Rachel. I'm Principal Figgins. It's nice to meet you and welcome to "William McKinley High School."" The man said standing up. He looked into a filing cabinet before pulling out a few papers. "Here is your schedule and locker information. Your textbooks will be inside your locker." He said handing her the papers._

"_Thank you and it was nice meeting you too." Rachel said smiling. Then she walked out the door and went to find her locker._

_ She looked around for a while, but she didn't find it. It was at that point that she felt a strong hand on her shoulder._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 2**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last time:**__ Rachel just transferred to William McKinley High School and her dads left to go on a business trip the day she started school at McKinley._

_**Rachel's POV:**_

_I turned around only to find an Asian boy looking at me. The boy looked like a nice person and somebody that could take care of himself if anybody tried to pull something on him. He was also friends with the guy with the Mohawk because I remember seeing him high five the guy. I was probably staring at him and looking at him longer than I'm proud of. I couldn't help it though. I was shocked that he came to talk to me, the new girl. He probably saw the shock on my face because he introduced himself to me._

"_Hi, I'm… I'm uhh… I'm Mike. Michael Chang. B-b-but my friends call me Mike. B-b-but y-you can call me Michael, Mike, Chang, Other Asian, Boy Chang, Ninja, o-o-or whatever you want." He said nervously and he rubbed the back of his neck. I just had to laugh at how nervous he was._

"_Hi, my name's Rachel Berry. Why are you so nervous? It's not like I'm Oprah." I said questioningly while laughing and trying to make him laugh. Which he did._

"_It's just that you're new here and I want to make a good impression on you. Also, you might of saw me with Puck earlier and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you mad or something." Mike said smiling and then frowning when he mentioned Puck. I just laughed at him. And he looked at me surprised by my response. "What?" He asked me._

"_I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him for being such an idiot. I was mad at you when I saw you high fiving him, but I'm not anymore because you came and apologized to me. That was very nice of you. And by the way… Who names their kid Puck?" I asked laughing._

"_Oh… No. His name isn't really 'Puck'. His name is Noah Puckerman. He didn't like the name Noah though because he thought it wasn't badass. So he came up with 'Puck' from his last name and demanded that people call him that." Mike informed me._

"_Oh… Okay so he is a self-absorbed asshole. I get it now." I said and laughed. Mike joined me and started laughing too. When we stopped laughing we both just smiled._

"_Okay… So you're a smart-ass. I love it. I think you have the potential to be a badass as well and rule the school." He said jokingly. I just looked at him._

"_Yeah… And why would I want to do that?" I asked him._

"_I don't know. Why wouldn't you?" He asked me._

"_Shut up. Okay, now can you help me find my locker? I have been looking for it for a while." I said and we didn't even notice that the bell rang about 8 minutes ago until I checked my watch. "Oh shit! The bell rang about 10 minutes ago." I said. "You should probably go to class. I can find it on my own." I told him. He just shook his head at me._

"_No it's fine. If I tell the teacher that I was showing you around, I won't get in trouble." He said smiling. "Plus, you're my friend now and friends help each other out." He said and it made me smile._

"_Okay. I can tell you this. This year is going to be amazing because I have only been here for 15 minutes and I already have a friend." I said and it made both of us smile._

"_Yes. This year is going to be awesome with you here. I can introduce you to my friends today at lunch if you would like." He said._

"_That would be lovely Mike thank you." I said and hugged him "Come on let's go find my locker." I said and he agreed._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 3**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last Time:**__ Rachel met Mike and introduced herself to him. They are friends now and he is going to introduce her to his friends._

_**Mike's POV:**_

_I took Rachel's hand and showed her where her locker was. I actually felt a spark go through my whole body when we touched. I think I like her. I mean she is good looking, but she is also really funny. I wonder what would happen if I asked her out. Maybe she will say yes, but she might say no as well._

_I am so confused and I don't know what to do. Should I ask her out? Should I not ask her out and let her make the first move? Maybe I should take things slow and see where this friendship is headed._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when we reached her locker. She had a big smile on her face. She was so happy and I could tell when she pulled me into another hug. I hugged back this time. We stayed like this for a few moments. _

_After she opened her locker and put her stuff into it I asked her if she needed help finding her classes. She said sure and I grabbed the schedule out of her hand. My eyes widened when I saw her schedule._

"_Wow! We have all of our classes together except for one. The only class we don't have together is History which is last period." I told her happily._

_She smiled at me and pulled me into yet another hug._

"_Great!" she exclaimed._

"_Well how about we hang out in the auditorium until next period. It is going to be over in 40 minutes, so why bother going now." I said._

"_Okay, sure" she said._

_We made our way to the auditorium. Somebody was already there when we arrived though._

_We walked into the auditorium, only to see the most unlikely person in there. Puck was on the stage singing a song. He sounded really good. Except when he saw us he stopped._

"_What are you guys doing in here?" Puck asked us._

"_Well we just met and I was showing her where her locker was. We also found out that we have all the same classes except History." I told him._

"_Oh… Okay that still doesn't tell me why you're here." Puck stated_

"_Well Noah" Puck glared at me when she said his name. "we were going to hang out her until next period because there is only 40 minutes left. But I guess you thought the same thing." Rachel said._

"_Well if you tell anybody that I sing I will make your life a living hell." Puck said glaring at the both of us._

"_Noah, calm down. We aren't going to tell anybody." Rachel said_

"_I also think I need to kick Mike's ass for telling you my name was Noah." Puck said glaring at me._

"_Hey Rachel, can you sing?" I asked her._

_Rachel looked at me. "No not really." She told me._

"_Well come on Berry let's see what you got." Puck said_

"_Okay… I'm not that good though." Rachel stated._

"_That's alright neither am I." I said_

_She took a deep breath and started to sing._

"_**Get It Right"**_

_**What have I done?**_

_**I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under**_

_**Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else**_

_**Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders**_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**_

_**And all that you touch tumbles down?**_

_**'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things**_

_**I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many times will it take?**_

_**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**_

_**To get it right**_

_**Can I start again?**_

_**With my faith shaken, 'cause I can't go back and undo this**_

_**I just have to stay and face my mistakes**_

_**But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this**_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**_

_**And all that you touch tumbles down?**_

_**'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things**_

_**I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many times will it take?**_

_**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**_

_**So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air**_

_**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair**_

_**I'll send out a wish and I'll send up a prayer**_

_**And finally someone will see how much I care**_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**_

_**And all that you touch tumbles down?**_

_**Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things**_

_**I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many times will it take?**_

_**Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?**_

_**To get it right**_

_When she stopped singing Puck and I were both speechless. She was amazing._

"_What song was that? I've never heard it before." Puck said_

"_It's called "Get It Right" and you've never heard it before because I wrote it." That just left us speechless again._

"_You wrote that?" I asked._

"_Yes I did." She said "Did you like it? I don't think it is good and I'm not that good either." She said and that made me frown._

"_What are you talking about? You are amazing and that song is amazing. What was that song about?" Puck asked and I nodded my head in agreement._

"_It was about a boy that I used to date. I thought that I loved him, but he cheated on me twice. I got back together with him twice, but then I heard him confess his feelings for somebody else." She said and frowned and it made me and Puck frown as well._

"_Well he is a jackass." I said._

"_Okay. Now what about you Mike?" She asked._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_It's your turn to sing." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 4**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last Time: **__Rachel and Mike found Puck singing in the auditorium. Puck threatened them about telling anybody. Mike and Puck asked her to sing for them. Rachel told Mike to sing for them._

_**Puck's POV:**_

"_Okay fine." Mike said._

_He took a breath and began to sing._

_(__**Mike **__Rachel__**)**_

"_**Fighter"**_

**Well I thought I knew you,  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust,  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there, by my side,  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mhm**

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know, just how capable  
I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, yeah, oh

Never saw it coming,  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in  
On a good thing before I'd realized your game  
I heard you're going 'round  
Playin' the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, mm

After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
No more, uh uh, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now_**  
**_**And never back down**

**So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it**

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies,  
Disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
(I'm a fighter)  
**I ain't gonna stop  
**(I ain't gonna stop)  
**There is no turning back  
I've had enough**

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget, but I  
I remember  
Yes, I remember  
I remember

Thought I would forget  
I remember  
Yes, I remember  
I'll remember

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

"_Wow you were awesome Mike." Rachel said._

_Little did we know that we weren't the only ones in the auditorium. _

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 5**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last Time: **__Rachel makes Mike sing and it turns out that he is really good. They didn't know that somebody else was in the auditorium with them though._

_**Rachel's POV:**_

_Mike stopped singing and I thought that he was really good. He can even dance really well. He came down from the stage and looked at me._

"_Wow. Mike you're really good." I told him._

"_Really?" He asked in shock. I nodded and he just smiled. "Okay Puck it's your turn."_

"_What!?" Puck said. "I already went."_

"_Okay fine." Mike told him._

"_You know you guys are really good." A voice from nowhere said._

"_Who said that?" I asked._

_The person with the voice walked up to the three teens. The two boys looked shocked that the person had been listening to them._

"_Mr. Shuester?" the boys asked in unison._

"_Yeah… Like I said all three of you sounded really good. Even you Ms…"_

"_Rachel Berry" I said._

"_Oh… yes I believe I have you in first period. Actually I have all of you in first period._

"_Yeah and?" Puck asked._

"_And why aren't you guys there?" asked._

"_Oh we were showing Rachel around." Puck said._

"_No you weren't Puck. I have been here since you came in here this morning. I know that you were showing Rachel around Mike because you said you were and you don't lie." stated._

"_Okay… So why the hell are you in here instead if teaching your class?" I asked him._

"_Touché" was all he said and then the bell rang for second period. "I think you guys should join Glee Club." He said and then walked away._

"_That could be fun." I said. They both looked at me and then Mike was the first one to speak up._

"_Okay. I'll join if you join. And Puck if you don't join I will tell your mom what I found in your truck." Mike said and smirked at Puck._

_Puck's eyes widened and he gave in saying he would join if Rachel joined._

_**Nobody's POV:**_

_The rest of the day went by quick and soon it was lunch time. Mike had escorted her to and from her classes all morning and when it was time for lunch he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the cafeteria._

_Rachel and Mike grabbed their food and went to go sit down. Mike walked her over to the table full of football players and cheerios. Everybody looked at him when he sat down._

"_Yo Chang. Who's your friend?" Azimio asked him._

"_Guys this is Rachel. She is new here, so be nice or die." Mike said and that made Rachel giggle._

_Puck walked up and sat on the other side of Rachel.  
"Hey. What up Berry?" Puck asked._

"_Nothing. I just sat down and we just had class together." Rachel said jokingly._

"_Whatever. Did he introduce you to the guys yet." Puck asked._

"_No only who I was." She replied._

"_Okay. This is Karofsky, Sam, Matt, Azimio, Shane, Darren, Chris, Cory, Chord, Mark, Harry, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Lea, Amber, Naya, Heather, Diana, and Jenna." Puck said and pointed at the person when he said their name._

_At that point a rather tall guy walked up behind Rachel. He didn't know who was infront of him and she didn't know who was behind him._

"_And the boy standing behind you is Finn Hudson" Puck said._

_Rachel then whipped her head around and all the happiness drained from her face. Now she just looked really mad. Finn looked shocked. He didn't know Rachel went here now._

"_FINN YOU ARE SUCH A BASTORD! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT ASSHOLE!" Rachel said before running out of the cafeteria._

_Everybody in the cafeteria just looked confused and shocked. Well aside from Finn of course. Puck and Mike just got up and ran after her._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 6**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last Time: **__Rachel, Mike, and Rachel sang. They found out that was listening to them and asked them to join glee. The boys said they would if Rachel joins. Mike and Puck introduced Rachel to their friends and she cussed at Finn for some reason._

**Mike's POV:**

_We were introducing Rachel to our friends and when Finn came over she got mad. She started cussing at him and then she ran out of the cafeteria. Me and Puck ran after her._

"_Woah… What was that about?" I asked Rachel. She looked up at us and answered with tears in her eyes._

"_You know how I told you I wrote that song about a guy. Yeah well Finn is that guy. I used to go to Carmel High. Finn went there last year. We dated and he cheated on me twice and then confessed his feelings for somebody else. I just really hate him. I thought I wouldn't have to see him again, but I guess I was wrong." Rachel said and the anger built up inside of me and Puck. _

_Puck and I went back into the cafeteria and went over to Matt and Sam. We pulled them aside and explained to them what happened. We told the two of them to go make sure Rachel is okay._

_Once they left to go check on Rachel Puck and I walked up to Finn._

"_YOU BASTORD! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO RACHEL! YOU KNOW SHE IS OUT THERE CRYING! SHE TRANSFERRED SCHOOLS SO SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO SEE YOU! I GUESS THAT DIDN'T WORK NOW DID IT? I WAS YOUR FRIEND UNTIL NOW BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" I yelled and Puck said the same thing. _

"_YOU DON'T THINK YOU ARE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH TREATING OUR FRIEND LIKE THAT DO YOU?" Puck asked. Finn just shook his head._

"_YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" I said and then punched him right in the face. Puck joined me and we got punches in all over his body. Finn tried to fight back, but that was a big mistake because it only made our punches harder and quicker._

_Puck and I walked away with a busted lip and a few bruises. I can't say the same thing for Finn though. He has bruises all over his face and body._

_We found Rachel, Sam, and Matt in the girl's restroom. We walked in and saw that she was still crying and her make-up was smeared all over her face. I ran over to her right when I saw her._

"_Are you okay?" I asked her. Of course she isn't okay. "I'm sorry about Finn."_

"_It's okay Michael. I don't care about him anymore." She said and I pulled her into a hug._

"_We are going to look out for you Rachel." Sam said._

"_Yeah we will make sure you are never alone with Finn even if it's the last thing we do." Matt said. Matt walked over to join the hug. _

_Soon Sam and Puck joined the hug and Rachel stopped crying. Everybody pulled apart and I smiled at Rachel. _

"_Come on Rachel we are serious. One of us will be by your side every moment of the day when you are here. You are our friend and we will look out for you." I said._

_It was then that she looked up at me with a smile on her face, but it went away when she was my face. She looked over at Puck and frowned again._

"_Oh my god. Michael! Noah! What did you do?" she asked us._

"_We might have beat the shit out of Hudson for you." Puck said proudly._

_Rachel sighed and just laughed. She laughed because Finn got what he deserved for treating her like that._

"_Okay guys come on lets ditch this place." Sam suggested. _

_The boys agreed and they all looked at Rachel. She sighed and nodded her head. This was a great first day. They all walked out of the bathroom and out the front doors of the school. All of them walked to Rachel's car and piled in. They would pick up their cars later._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am having a little trouble deciding what I should do for the next few chapters. If you have any ideas feel free to leave them in your review. Thank you all for reading my story by the way. I didn't really think anybody would read it. Thanks and I should be starting another fanfiction for a different couple. Tell me if you have any suggestions. Bye ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 7**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last Time: **__ Rachel told the guys how she knew Finn. Puck and Mike beat the shit out of Finn. Matt and Sam stayed with Rachel in the bathroom. They told her that they had her back because they were friends now and they decided to ditch the rest of the day._

**Rachel's POV:**

_Michael, Noah, Samuel, and Matthew were so nice to me. They made me feel welcome and they said they would be with me every step of the way. We all made our way out of the school when Samuel suggested we ditch. When we got out of the school we all piled into my car. The plan was for them to pick up their cars after school._

"_Where do you guys want to go?" I asked them._

"_How about we grab something to eat and then go to this lake in the forest." Mike suggested. The boys nodded._

"_Okay, but we just ate. Are you still hungry?" I asked Mike and chuckled._

"_Oh hell yeah we're hungry. We don't eat that shit at school. It's gross." Matt said and everyone just laughed._

"_Okay then. Food and the lake. Where to?" I asked._

"_Um… How about Taco Bell?" Sam asked. We all nodded and I drove to Taco Bell._

_When we got to Taco Bell there weren't really many people there. I understand that because it is school ours. We went through the drive through._

"_Hello, welcome to Taco Bell. May I take your order?" The person asked through the speaker._

"_Yes. I will take two volcano tacos, a Mountain Dew, and 8 packets of fire hot sauce. What do you guys want?" I asked them._

"_I want two loaded potato grillers no sour cream and a Dr. Pepper." Puck said._

"_I will take two bean burritos and a Fruit Punch." Matt said._

"_I want nachos supreme, a Doritos locos taco, and a Diet Pepsi." Mike said._

"_And I want two five layer bean burritos and Lemonade." Sam said._

_We finished ordering, paid, got our food, and headed to the lake. When we got there we all sat down on a blanket that somebody just happened to have. It was Sam, he fell asleep in the car and said he always had one on him. When I was putting my hot sauce on my tacos Mike spoke up._

"_So you like spicy things huh?" He asked. And I nodded at him._

"_Can I try yours, Rachel?" Matt asked. I smiled and held it up for him to bite. _

_When he bit down on it he chewed and swallowed it. Two seconds later he screamed._

"_What the hell! This is too fucking spicy! How the hell do you eat that?" He said._

_I just laughed at him and took a bite of my taco._

"_I use to drink hot sauce when I was a baby. My dads told me that I love spicy things ever since I was little. My daddy is Mexican so I eat a lot of spicy things and I speak really good Spanish." I said and all of their jaws dropped at that._

"_You use to drink hot sauce? That's cool." Puck said. I just smiled and laughed at Matt chugging his drink and taking Sam's drink._

"_What's so funny?" Mike asked and I pointed to Matt and everybody started laughing._

"_Hey dude, why did you take my drink?" Sam asked._

"_Because that thing was fucking spicy and I drank all of mine." Matt said. We all started laughing._

"_What you want to do is drink some milk. It takes the spice away." I said and Matt ran to the car and came back with a jug of milk._

_We all looked at him like he was crazy and I spoke up._

"_When and why did you bring that into my car?" I asked shocked that he had a jug of milk from nowhere._

"_Well if you must know, I LOVE MILK!" Matt shouted and everyone laughed._

"_No seriously don't get between him and his milk. I tried to get some one time and he punched me in the face." Mike said and that made everyone laugh even harder._

"_Noted." I said._

_We spent the rest of our time talking and getting to know each other. When we finally left it was already 8'oclock. We drove back to the school to get their cars and go home. We all said goodbye and headed home. It turns out that Mike is my neighbor on the right, Puck on my left, Matt right across, and Sam next to Matt. We were so happy that we lived right next to each other._

_When I got into my room I lay down on my bed and thought about my new friends and the best first day of school ever._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 8**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last Time: **__Rachel and the guys ditched school and went to a lake in the forest. They got Taco Bell to eat and found out that Rachel really likes spicy foods. When they left they found out that they all lived right next to each other._

**Mike's POV:**

_This is so awesome. Rachel is perfect. She has a great voice, she is beautiful, she is nice, she is easy going, and she lives right next to me. I REALLY like her, but I don't know what to do. I need to talk to Matt about it. He is always good with this kind of thing. I lie down and fall asleep waiting for tomorrow to come quick._

_**Rachel's POV: **_

_I woke up this morning at the usual time and do my morning routine. When I finish I take a shower and dress in my usual skirt and sweeter. When I go downstairs I make something to eat and eat it. Right when I was about to leave, I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole to see Mike, Puck, Sam, and Matt standing there. I decide to scare them so I go out my back door and around to the front. I make sure I am really silent and I walk up behind Matt. _

"_What are you guys doing?" I say sing song and hug Matt from behind. They all jump and Matt hugs my arms._

"_Waiting for you." Matt says and turns around. _

"_We are driving you to school." Puck tells me and I smile._

"_Okay let's go." I say after hugging all of the boys. I hugged Mike longer though._

_We got into Puck's car and drove to school._

_**Mike's POV:**_

_We got a few weird looks when we got out of the car and headed into the school. Puck just scared everybody when he glared at them. Nobody asked any questions. We stopped at each of our lockers before going to her locker. When we got there we all stopped in our tracks. He was standing right there next to her locker about to open his._

"_What are you doing here Finn?" Rachel asked him._

"_Well this is MY locker." He said and pointed to his locker._

"_What the hell!" Rachel yelled. She turned to me. "Now I have to see him almost every day." She whispered._

"_It will be okay Rach." I assured her._

_Rachel just nodded and turned around, she opened her locker, and began to walk away. I turned to Finn before following her._

"_Bastard" I said before walking away with the guys following me._

_**Rachel's POV:**_

_Everything was going fine until I saw him. How am I supposed to see the guy who raped me every day? Yes that's right Finn Hudson raped me multiple times actually. I can't tell anybody or he will hurt me again. I just got my stuff out of my locker and walked to class. When I got to class Mike sat down next to me and the other three sat around me as well. Mike was about to ask me a question, but walked in to start the class. Thank god. I don't think I have ever been more happy to see someone in my life._

_The rest of the day went by quickly with the guys walking me from class, to my locker, and to class. When it was lunch time I put my stuff in my locker and headed to the cafeteria and got my food. The guys lead me to a table full of jocks and cherrios. They were really nice to me because I was friends with Mike, Puck, Matt, and Sam._

_I was having a good time talking to my friends, but then Finn came up and sat down at the table. Everybody stopped talking and stared at him._

"_What?" He asked._

"_What do you mean 'what'? Move to a different table. NOW." Puck shouted and when he didn't move Karofsky was the one to speak up._

"_You heard him. If you make Rachel uncomfortable or hurt her you need to move. She is our friend and we want her to be happy." He said and Finn just stared at him._

"_Are you guys serious? Karofsky you never stick up for anybody and all of a sudden you stick up for her." He said._

_They all nodded._

"_Look dude, she is cool and she is my friend, so move it or lose it." He replied._

_Finn still didn't move so Karofsky looked at the jocks and they all nodded and charged at Finn. They knocked him down to the ground and started punching him. When they were finished Finn ran out screaming like a girl. Everybody in the room laughed. When I heard my name she turned around to see two blonde cheerios and a Latina cheerio smiling at me._

"_Yes. Can I help you?" I asked them. The tall blonde one nodded._

"_Yes. We want to be your friends and we want to know if you want to join the cheerios." The girl said. "I'm Brittany by the way, and this is Santana and Quinn." She said._

"_Yeah I would love to be your friend, but what is the cheerios?" I asked._

"_It's the cheerleading squad." Santana, the Latina said._

"_Yeah you should join." Quinn said._

"_Okay I guess I could." I said and they smiled at me._

"_Puck we will be right back." Quinn said and took my hand._

_They dragged me to the Cheer Coach's office and pulled me inside._

"_Q, is this the girl you were talking about?" Sue asked. Quinn nodded. _

"_Well, Rachel, show me what you got." She said._

_We went to the gym and I did a routine and they all clapped and cheered when I finished._

"_You're in. I could use somebody small to lift up and you are really good." Sue told me._

_All the girls squealed and Sue handed me my uniform. The girls dragged me into the changing room to change. When I walked out their jaws dropped._

"_You look HOT Berry." Santana said and the girls nodded._

_We walked back to the cafeteria and the boys immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at her._

"_Wow. That was quick. You made it onto the cheerios in only 5 minutes." Mike said._

"_It must be some kind of record." Matt said._

"_Yeah usually Sue makes the girls work hard to get onto the cheerios." Sam said._

_Rachel shrugged and the bell rang. They all headed to class. By the time last period came around she didn't have it with any of her friends. She did have last period with Finn though._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 9**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last Time: **__Mike thinks he likes Rachel. Finn's locker is right next to Rachel's locker. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel are friends. Rachel joined the cheerios. Rachel has last period with Finn._

**Rachel's POV:**

_I walked into my last period class. I don't have it with any of my friends and I have it with Finn. I sit down in a seat and Finn comes in the room and sits next to me. I look at him like he lost his mind._

"_Finally I got you alone. You didn't tell anybody that I raped you last year right?" He asked._

"_Maybe I did." I said back to him._

"_You shouldn't have." He said simply._

"_Whatever" I said and the teacher started class._

_When class was over I was so excited to join glee. I had talked Matt, Mike, Puck, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn into joining. I forgot to wait for my friends before I went to my locker. On my way to my locker I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me into a janitor's closet._

_I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. I turned around to see Finn looking at me with lustful eyes. I whimpered._

"_You had this coming since you told." He said and slipped my skirt off. _

_He rubbed his hand up and down my thong. I whimpered again. He told me to shut up. When I closed my mouth and eyes I heard him unzip his pants. When he got his pants off he whisper shouted._

"_Put your arms up!" He said and I did as told. He took my shirt off making sure not to rip it so I could put it back on when he was done. He rubbed my back and crashed his lips on mine. When I didn't kiss him back he yelled at me._

"_Kiss me back slut." He demanded._

"_No." I said._

"_You do or your family gets it." He replied and that scared me so I kissed him. _

_He rubbed my back some more and undid my bra. When it dropped to the ground I gasped. He began to play with my nipples and suck on them. I whimpered as he pulled his boxers down. He rubbed his large cock against my vagina and it made me whimper again. He smacked me for that. I shut my mouth as he pulled my thong off and pushed his cock inside of me. His thrusts were hard and fast. I felt really bad at that point. I decided that screaming wouldn't be the right thing to do. _

"_Oh fuck, you're so tight. I am about to cum. I bet you are enjoying this right?" He asked and when I shook my head it made him mad. "Say you are enjoying this." He demanded._

"_I am enjoying this." I said. That was all he needed to hear and he cum inside of me. That made me cum too. I didn't want to cum. God why am I cumming?_

_He slapped me. "You little slut are enjoying this aren't you?" He said as he pulled out of me and got dressed. He forced me to get dressed and made me leave._

_I ran to the choir room and when I got there I ran up to Mike and started crying. He just held me and everybody looked at us._

"_Where have you been Rachel? You didn't wait for us." Matt said._

"_Mike, Matt, Sam, Puck, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn I need you guys to come with me." I just said instead of responding. _

_They all saw me crying and followed me into the parking lot. When we got out there I turned to them and started crying again and Mike came up and held me._

"_What happened Rachie?" Brittany asked me._

"_Rachel you can tell us what happened." Quinn said._

_I looked up at my friends and they looked sympathetically at me._

"_F-F-Finn r-rap-p raped me." I said crying._

_Anger built up in everyone and they asked her questions._

"_Why?"_

"_When?"_

"_Has he done it before?"_

"_Are you going to report it?"_

"_He raped me right after last period. He has raped me before. He raped me because I told somebody. And No I'm not going to press charges." I said and they all looked at her._

"_Rachel you need to press charges so it doesn't happen again." Sam said._

"_I don't know Sam. He will get really mad." I said._

"_The next time he sees me it will probably be the time he ever sees anything." Mike said._

"_Thank you Michael, but please don't." I pleaded._

"_Rachel you need to tell Figgins, Ms. Pillsbury, , and your dads. You should tell glee club too." Matt said._

"_I don't know." I said._

"_Okay. Are your dads home?" Mike asked._

"_No. They went on a business trip. They won't be home for 6-7 months." I said and everybody's mouths dropped open._

"_Okay then. We are all staying at your house tonight and then we will all take turns staying with you till your dads come home." Mike said._

"_Fine." I said and sighed._

"_Oh and you need to report this." Santana said._

"_I will think about it." I said and Sam, Matt, Puck, Mike, and I got into a car and Quinn, Brittany, and Santana got into a car to make our way to my house after they called their parents. They all stopped to get clothes before we made it to my house._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_


	11. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys. Thank you for all of your reviews and thanks for following my story. I have a question for you though. What do you think I should do for my next few chapters? I don't really know what would work and do you think I should start another fanfiction. Also, should I keep writing this story? And what new friendships do you want to see? Should Rachel press charges? Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 10**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last Time: **__ Rachel convinces her friends to join glee club. On their first day in the club Rachel forgets to wait for her friends at her last period class and Finn rapes her. Her friends are very sympathetic and stay at her house with her._

_**Meanwhile in the choir room:**_

**Nobody's POV:  
**_The kids in the choir room think that Rachel might be a drama queen. They think that because of the way people have been walking with her and protecting her. Also, they think that she came in crying because she didn't have anybody with her. Except, Kurt doesn't think that._

"_What do you think she was crying about now?" Tina asked to Artie._

"_What do you mean 'now'?" He asked._

"_Well for the past 2 days when I go into the bathroom she is always there crying. I mean she has a perfect life." She stated. Artie looked at her._

"_What do you mean she has a perfect life?" He asked again._

"_Well she is popular, she is on the cheerios, and she doesn't get slushied." She stated again. "So why would she be crying?"_

"_I don't know, but she sounds kind of mean and like a drama queen." Artie said._

"_Well she might be and can she even sing?" Mercedes asked._

"_No! She is just another wannabe and she cries about the littlest things. Like how she is vegan and will cry if she ate something that isn't vegan. She is just a spoiled rich brat!" Finn said coming into the choir room. __**(He is a part of glee club and has been since the beginning of the year.)**_

"_And you know this how?" asked._

"_Well I use to date her before she dumped me." Finn informed his curly haired teacher._

"_Well she seems like a brat to me." Mercedes said._

_Kurt decided to come into the room at that minute and go up and smack Finn._

"_What the hell man!" Finn yelled._

"_You are such an asshole! You know I heard what you were doing after last period. I stood there and listened. I didn't know what was going on until she came out! You are going to regret doing that!" Kurt said and ran out of the room._

_Everybody just stared at where Kurt stood two seconds ago. Then they all turned their heads to Finn who looked clueless._

_**With Kurt:**_

**Kurt's POV:**

_When I walked out of my last period class I heard sounds coming from the janitor's closet. I didn't know what was going on until I heard Finn yell and a girl whimper. After a few minutes of just listening I was about to open the janitor's closet when it opened. Rachel came running out of the closet and to the choir room. A few seconds later Finn came out of the closet with a smirk on his face. At that moment I knew what had happened. Finn had raped Rachel Berry. I felt for the small girl. I need to help her._

_When I got to the choir room I went in and slapped Finn and told him that I knew what he did and ran out._

_I headed to the front doors of the school only to see Rachel leaving with her friends. I heard her tell them what happened though. I decided to call Puck because I knew he would be with her._

**Conversation:**** Kurt **Puck

Hello?

**Puck I need to talk to you!**

Kurt is that you?

**Yes it's me. **

What do you want? I am kind of busy.

**I need to tell you that I heard Finn and Rachel in the janitor's closet and wanted to know if I could help you guys.**

Actually, I think you can. We want Rachel to report this, but she doesn't think she has enough proof.

**Okay, well I would be more than happy to testify. I was right outside the closet. I heard noises but didn't know what it was until Rachel ran out crying. I was about to go after her when Finn came out with a smirk on his face.**

Okay. Go home, grab some clothes for tomorrow, and call me back for the address. Okay?

**Will do. Call you soon. Bye.**

Bye.

_**End of conversation**_

**Puck's POV:**

_YES! We might have enough proof to put Finn in jail. I mean she said it wasn't the first time this happened. We need to take her to the hospital tomorrow. I headed back to the others in the living room to tell them what happened._

"_Guys it was Kurt. He said that he was outside the closet when Finn raped Rachel. He said that he walked to his locker which is right by the janitor's closet and heard noises coming from it. He saw Rachel run out and was about to go after her when Finn came out with a smirk on his face." I said and everybody looked happy to know they had some proof._

"_Okay that's good. Rachel I really think you should take this to court." Mike said._

"_Yeah. Kurt said he would be more than willing to testify." I told them._

"_Okay fine." She said and everyone smiled._

_I heard my phone bing , which meant I had a text._

_** Kurt: Okay I got my clothes what is the address?**_

_Me: 1345 Blackwood St._

_**Kurt: Okay. Isn't that right next to your house.**_

_Me: Yeah. And Mike's, Sam's, and Matt's._

_**Kurt: Well isn't she lucky. I'll be there in 5.**_

_Me: Okay._

_In about 4 minutes Kurt showed up. He came in and ran right to Rachel. He hugged her tight._

"_Are you okay Rachel?" He asked and we all laughed. He acted like he knew her for years._

"_Yes, Kurt I'm fine." She said and everybody stopped laughing._

"_You two know each other?" Matt asked shocked._

"_Yeah, we went to school together until I transferred to Carmel High. Our parents also know each other. We see each other every weekend." Rachel stated._

"_Oh…" Everybody said. Brittany looked confused though._

"_I didn't know you could get high off of caramel." Brittany said happily and Kurt hit his forehead with his palm._

"_No Britt she means- Never mind." Kurt said and everyone laughed._

"_How about we watch a movie and skip school to take you to the hospital to get tested." Mike said to Rachel and everyone nodded._

"_Yeah sure Mike." Rachel said._

**Nobody's POV:**

_They put in a movie, made popcorn, and sat down. Matt, Sam, and Puck were in recliners. Kurt and Quinn were on the ground. Santana and Brittany were cuddling on the love seat. Rachel and Mike were cuddling on the couch._

_Soon everybody was asleep except for Kurt, Mike, and Rachel. Mike and Rachel didn't know that Kurt was still awake._

"_Rach?" Mike asked._

"_Yes Mikey?" She said._

"_I have to tell you something. I don't know if today is the best time to tell you though."_

"_What is it? You can tell me anything."  
"I like you Rachel. Not just as a friend. I want to be more than friends. I know we have only known each other for two days, but I love you."_

_**That made Kurt wake everybody up quietly and tell them to be quiet. Rachel and Mike were in their own world so they didn't hear them.**_

"_Oh, Mikey. I like you too. And as more than friends. I want to be more than friends too and I love you too."_

_Hearing those words gave him the courage to pull Rachel closer and kiss her. She deepened the kiss and kissed for about 5 minutes until they heard something._

"_Aww…" Everybody said in unison and the couple jumped apart. The two blushed and Mike didn't care that anybody was watching. He got down on one knee and looked up at Rachel._

"_Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Mike asked._

"_Oh, Michael. Yes!" She said._

_Mike got up and kissed her. Everybody clapped and smiled. Matt got up and went over to Mike. He patted Mike on the shoulder._

"_Nice job man. I told you that you could do it." Matt said._

"_Shut up! She doesn't need to know I talked to you about this" Mike whispered, but it was so quiet in the room that everybody heard him and laughed. Mike just blushed. "Come on now! Shut up and go to sleep! We have a long day ahead of us." _

_And everyone and that means EVERYONE soon fell asleep._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_

_**What do you think should happen next.**_

_**P.S. : I might not continue this if I don't get some reviews with ideas.**_

_**SORRY, BUT IT IS TRUE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee: Cherry Fanfiction**

**Chapter: 11**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**New School & New People**_

_**Last Time: **__ Kurt slaps Finn for what he did to Rachel. It turns out that they have known each other since they were born. Kurt went over to Rachel's house and told them that he could testify against Finn if Rachel takes it to court. Rachel and her friends end up watching movies and Mike asks Rachel to be his girlfriend. She says yes and they kiss._

**Mike's POV: **

_I woke up at 4:30 a.m. because that is when Rachel woke up and moved me off of her. I wonder why she is up so early. I decide to get up and see what she is doing. When I rub my eyes I see there is a light on upstairs and of course I walk up there. It's Rachel's room. I see something amazing in there. _

_Rachel is in her very short shorts and a really tight tank top. She has her hair into loose side pigtails and she is wearing some tennis shoes. I think she looks really hot right now and I'm not even fully awake. I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waist._

"_Hey babe. What are you doing up so early?" I ask her. She turns around and kisses me._

"_Because I always get up this early to work out before school." She said._

"_But I thought we weren't going to school today. Aren't we taking you to the hospital to get tested?" I ask._

"_Yeah, we are, but I still want to exercise now instead of later when everybody wakes up. Do you want to join me?" She asks. I shrug and then nod._

"_Okay come with me. I have some of my dads' old clothes you can use." She says and I nod and follow her._

_She pulls out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. They look just my size. She tells me to put them on in the bathroom and she will wait in her room for me. After I change I walk back to her room and she smiles._

"_Those fit you perfectly. You can use them if you ever come over again. My dad doesn't fit into them anymore." She says and I nod my head._

"_Okay let's go." She says and pulls me downstairs._

"_Are we going running because I think it's too dark outside." I state and she nods her head._

_She drags me to the front door, but before we leave I ask her a question._

"_Do you go outside by yourself when it's this dark all the time?" I ask and she shakes her head._

_She laughs and pulls me away from the door. I ask her where we are going, but she doesn't answer me. She pulls me down a hallway and we come to a stop the end and there is a door. She opens the door and walks down the stairs. Rachel turns on the lights and I am amazed. She has a full gym in her basement. There is a few climbing walls, treadmills, exercise bikes, air walk trainers, and more. She has a weight lifting area and many different weights. She has a lot more different equipment She gives me a tour of that part. After that she takes me to another door that leads to another level. On that level there is a giant track with bikes and a basketball court. There is also a volleyball court and a tennis court. She goes to yet another door and it leads to a pool. The pool covers almost the whole room. After the tour she asks me what I want to do. I am too shocked to answer though. I can't believe this is all in one house._

"_How can you afford all of this?" I ask._

"_My dads are rich and they spoil me. One reason being I am an only child and the other being they are never home, so I asked for this." She says._

"_Okay well how about me both do your routine and then we get the others up. We can show them this and maybe play some basketball and swim." I suggest to her. She smiles at me._

"_That seems fun. Let's go." She says. She kisses me before she heads up the stairs._

_After we do her routine we are dripping with sweat and we swim for a while. Around 8:00'oclock we get everybody up. They aren't too happy we woke them up._

"_What the fuck do you want Chang?" Puck says._

"_We want to show you guys something." I say and they just groan._

"_GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP NOW!" Rachel yells and it seems to motivate them to get up because they are wide awake in two seconds. She just smirks._

"_Okay guys follow me." Rachel says and I laugh at her._

_When she opens the door to her gym all of their eyes pop out of their sockets and their jaws drop. They follow her downstairs and gives them the same tour she gave me. They seem pretty shocked when they finish the tour. _

"_Hey. Yo. You guys want to play basketball and go swimming?" Sam says and they all nod fastly._

"_Well you guys, why do you think we woke you up?" Rachel says and I laugh._

"_Chang, you should of said that she had a huge gym to begin with." Matt said._

"_Quinn, Brittany, and Santana come with me. I have some bathing suits over here. Mike show the guys where their bathing suits are and we can swim first." She said to me. I nod and do what she asked me to do._

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEW, RATE, & SUBSCRIBE!**_

_**What do you think should happen next.**_

_**P.S. : I might not continue this if I don't get some reviews with ideas.**_


End file.
